


Having You Around Isn't Too Bad

by hiidee



Series: HideKane Week 2019 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day One, Fluff, Hide is a good boy and won't let their friendship end, HideKane Week 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise Has Issues, M/M, Mention of Kaneki Kens mother, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Prompt: Bonds, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, kaneki ken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Ken Kaneki had been told to keep a distance from everyone, to keep himself safe. After his mother passed away at the hands of the CCG, he followed her advice religiously, refusing to speak to others (whether they were ghouls or humans) even though people never noticed him anyways. Around the middle of high school he meets Hideyoshi Nagachika, a cheerful idiot that just wont leave Ken alone.Maybe.. Just maybe he could make a single acceptance to this one person.. It couldn't be too dangerous to have one friend?Right?-HideKane Week 2019 Day 1- "Bonds"
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKane Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Having You Around Isn't Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This was actually the hardest story for me to write out into words out of all of the prompts.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story and thank you for choosing to read it! :D

There have been many times where Ken had been told that having a close human companion was a bad idea.

His mother had told him before she had passed away, and so had plenty other ghoul acquaintances. When his mother was killed by the hands of the CCG while he was only 12 years old at the time, he had a strong hatred for the other species living alongside his own. That's when he made a promise to himself, to never let himself be sucked into any type of friend circle or group, even with other ghouls his age.

He couldn’t trust anyone because at anytime his life could be put on the line, also books were easier to ‘get into’ than people anyways.

This continuous cycle of isolation continued into high school, he was 15 now, lonely but that was okay.

He was alright with being lonely if it meant his safety wasn't being threatened.

Ken would admit though that he would get jealous seeing other teenagers have conversations, they would smile and laugh with each other and talk about things they did that weekend. But he wasn’t like them he kept reminding himself, and he probably wouldn't be accepted anyways.

Nobody approached him either, afraid of upsetting ‘the quiet kid that had a book 24/7’. 

He was in his last year of high school, 17 years old and almost ready to graduate, when he was approached for the first time. The kid was a young male that looked around his age, tousled bleached blonde hair that framed his well rounded face and eyes the color of honey. Ken remembered his name was Hideyoshi Nagachika since they shared their Asian History class together. He knew Hideyoshi was in quite a few clubs, including student council, so Ken assumed he was always busy with others.

So he wondered why he was being approached by this..this.. sunflower haired fool! How dare he interrupt into Ken’s precious reading time! 

Hideyoshi’s first words to Ken went exactly like this: “Your reading Shakespeare? Christopher Marlowe is far superior.”

At first Ken was confused as fuck to why this guy was talking to him, then he felt slightly offended at the Shakespeare and Christopher Marlowe comparison. Did this guy not realize that Shakespeare is considered one of the gods of poetry? 

So he replied: “What would you know about Shakespeare?”

He noted that his voice was slightly groggy from lack of use in a long time, but he was interested to see what Hideyoshi had to say.

All in all, Ken ended up having a conversation about different poetry authors with Hideyoshi for 45 minutes until the bell rang, signaling that the next class was about to start. Hideyoshi had stopped their deep talk and informed Ken that he had an extra math class to attend. 

Before he left, the blonde flashed a bright smile at Ken.

“Nice talking to ya’ Ken, see you later! And i'm expecting you to call me ‘Hide’ next time cause’ we’re friends now!”

And with that, Ken was left dumbstruck while the blonde practically jogged his way to wherever his math class was.

Ken, realizing that the bell also signaled that it was time for his Home Economics class (which he found pretty useless considering he couldn’t eat any of the things he was taught to make), also picked up his things and left.

His thoughts were angry with him, telling him how much of a fool he was to even give into “Hide’s” conversation starter. It was too much of a risk, and Ken knew he couldn’t afford to get attached to anyone.

He was conflicted however, since it felt nice explaining and talking to someone about his only favorable interest, which was literature and reading. It felt nice, to debate and talk about different poets and authors that Ken had idolized since he was a child.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to continue talking to Hide, but he told himself he wouldn’t approach the blonde looking for conversation, allowing his ‘acquaintance’ to come to him. After all, he didn’t like interaction.. And he didn’t want to seem desperate

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`  
The cycle lasted for days in a row, Ken still sitting in his usual spot under a tree and Hide talking to him about many different things. 

The blonde was a chatterbox, and he had many interests he shared. Whenever Hide would come around, Ken would try to give as little feedback as he could in an attempt to draw the blonde away from him. 

But it didn’t work, and Hide kept talking to him. Ken noted a lot of the things Hide had said he liked, since Ken liked similar things.

Hide talked about many English bands and musicians he listened to, the different reality television series’ in the Americas, and even more authors from America as well. Hide was patient with Ken surprisingly, not forcing him to talk back. So, instead Ken listened intently and Hide just kept talking. Ken liked the stories Hide would tell him, even though he would never admit it to the blonde that he in fact did like them.

Ken was especially quiet when he was deep in his own thoughts, or thinking of how pitiful he was for hanging around a human that was as observant as a hawk. Ken realized Hide was not as dumb as people made him out to be, and the blonde only showed intelligence when needed.

Ken wouldn’t exactly say they were close, but every time Hide called him ‘friend’ or ‘buddy’ he knew his heart felt a warm feeling.

And he liked it.

Maybe because Hide was someone he spent a lot of time with, and the only person that had expressed any kindness toward Ken since his mother died.

Ken started to walk Hide home at night a few weeks later.

The blonde seemed surprised at Ken’s offer, but accepted it with a big smile. Ken wouldn’t admit it but he was worried about the late times Hide would come home. Since ghouls were out a lot during the night, he worried that someone would try to eat the person Ken actually had some type of care for. Being a ghoul himself, Ken knew about all the shortcuts and ways he could get Hide out of any danger and straight home where the human belonged.

This became a cycle, and continued as well.

Fast forward and the boys were graduating, and instead of Hide hanging out with the friends he knew before, he and Ken stayed late after school under their usual hang out tree.

Ken was slightly honored, since Hide could be with more social people that matched his own personality better. But instead he talked to Ken, and even showed his acceptance letter to Kamii University. Ken showed his own acceptance letter, and for the rest of the time they talked deeply about what they wanted their professional careers to be.

All during break until they entered college, Ken and Hide would meet up at the bookstore on occasionally, but mainly a nearby coffee shop that served decent coffee. It was the only thing he could enjoy, and Hide was actually the one that suggested coffee.

Ken noticed that Hide had stopped bringing small sacks and giving them to Ken as well, which made him wonder if Hide was suspecting Ken was a ghoul.

He hoped not.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

On a rather particular day at the book store they visited regularly, Ken had seen Hide looking at the selection of books that was about ghouls. So, to seem less suspicious he slowly walked over to Hide, slightly scaring the other male since he jumped at Kens contact.

The book Hide had in his hand was about ghoul anatomy. The blonde lightly slapped Ken’s arm from the surprise.

“You scared me don’t do that!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Just wanted to know what book you were looking to buy.”

Hide looked at Kens face and seemed to study the expression he had, which Ken was shitting bricks on the inside from. 

He was hoping the Hide wasn’t suspecting him of being a ghoul. It would ruin everything he had worked up to with a social life, and he wasn’t sure if he could bring his conscience to kill the human if he needed to. Hide finally broke the small silence, with a soft smile.

“I’ve been interested in ghouls lately.. Since I have my own thoughts and beliefs about them that aren’t exactly normal since im a human and all.”

“W-why the sudden interest? Do you know a ghoul or something?”

“I feel since humans and ghouls live in the same world we should try to get along.. If you think about it their like humans with an extra limb and different appetite. But, to answer your question about knowing a ghoul… I think I do. But I don’t think they know, that I know.”

Ken wanted to melt into the floor, since he knew there would be a day that Hide would probably realize his secret, but it also gave him hope that maybe Hide didn’t care that Ken was a ghoul. Ken didn’t get the chance to reply as the blonde spoke once again.

“But I don’t mind if my friend is a ghoul or not. I think what we have.. Our bond that we got is too deep if that makes sense? I love this guy to death, and I would hate to see anything happen to him.”

“..I see..” Was Ken’s only reply he could say in this bookstore full of people, because he felt intimidated by Hide’s confession.

The duo left quicker than usual, and walked too slow for Ken’s liking. But he could feel the slight tension in the air around him and Hide, so he didn’t say anything. He almost didn’t hear Hide make conversation with him.

“Ken.. we’re still friends right?”

The darker haired male looked at Hide with a swollen expression.

It wouldn’t hurt to talk about it right? After all, it seems that Hide was worried about Ken’s own response. This made Ken have less doubt about the human, and if Hide wanted to.. He would talk to Hide about the whole ghoul thing in depth.

“No.. i'm not mad..”

“Did you ever plan for me to find out?”

“No.. but i'm not sure what to do.. Now that you know..”

“I want to help you.”

Ken balked at the words. Help? How could Hide help him? They weren’t even supposed to have this conversation with each other!

“I mean.. Your still my friend no matter what.. So if you ever need something just ask.. I don’t think that anybody else could replace what we already got..”

“Me too.” 

The rest of the night Ken and Hide had small talk, and once again Hide didn’t force anything out of Ken, and he was supportive throughout the way.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*``*`*`*``*`*`

It’s been about 5 years of Hideyoshi being in Ken’s life. Ken used to think that any human interaction was bad, and that maybe being lonely was the best thing to keep himself safe. And maybe at times that was true.. But Hide showed him more than any ghoul could ever give him.

And all he knew was that when Hide was there, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, HideKane week has arrived and I cannot describe how EXCITED to see people participate and enjoy loving hidekane hours <3 Also, I apologize if this didn't make too much sense. This story specifically gave me the hardest time, but I hope my poor description of events doesn't make the story too bad. I put alot of effort though, so I feel like it's good enough to share with everyone. Also, I love writing OS!kaneki (full ghoul) hes such a confused boy I enjoyed writing him! Tomorrow's story is based on the prompt "Journey", so stay tuned for that. Until tomorrow folks!
> 
> Helpful criticism is very much welcomed, so feel free to leave thoughts in the comments! See ya'!


End file.
